the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of assets owned by WarnerMedia
thumb|[[WarnerMedia logo]] Warner Media, LLC (formerly Time Warner Inc.) is a media conglomerate that is owned by AT&T and headquartered in New York City. It has film, television, cable networks, and publishing operations. This is a listing of all of its brands, as shown at the company's website. Home Box Office, Inc. * HBO * Cinemax * HBO Go * HBO Now * HBO on Demand * Cinemax on Demand * HBO Home Entertainment * Warner TV (Latin America and Southeast Asia) * HBO Films ** HBO Asia ***HBO Hits *** HBO India (separate feed; available in Bangladesh, India, Maldives and Pakistan) *** RED by HBO (24/7 Asian cinema channel; joint venture with Mei Ah Entertainment) ** HBO Europe (Hungary, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Romania, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Macedonia and Moldova) ***HBO 2 ***HBO 3 ***Cinemax ****Cinemax 2 ***HBO Europe Original Programming Ltd. (producer of several local original scripted programming and series based on licensed formats for Central and Eastern Europe, based in London, England, United Kingdom) ** HBO Latin America Group ***HBO Latin America ****HBO Brasil ***Cinemax Latin America ****Max ****Max UP ****Max Prime Turner Broadcasting System Turner Entertainment Networks * truTV * TBS * TNT * Studio T * Turner Studios * Turner Classic Movies * Game Show Network, LLC (Sony Pictures Television) ** Game Show Network Turner Sports * NBA TV (operations with Sony Pictures Entertainment) * Turner Sports Digital ** Bleacher Report The Cartoon Network Inc. * Cartoon Network ** Alive and Kicking, Inc. ** Cartoon Network Productions ** Cartoon Network Studios *** Cartoon Network Studios Europe ** Factual Productions, Inc. ** Rent Now Productions, Inc. * Adult Swim ** Adult Swim Games ** Big Pixel Studios ** Williams Street *** Williams Street West *** Williams Street Records * Boomerang CNN News Group * CNN * HLN * CNN Airport * CNN Films * CNN en Español * CNN.co.jp * CNN International Turner Broadcasting International * Turner Broadcasting System Latin America ** CDF ** Chilevisión ** CNN Chile ** Esporte Interativo ** glitz* ** HTV ** I.Sat ** Space ** TNT Series ** Tooncast * Turner Broadcasting System Europe ** Boing (Africa) ** Boing (France) ** Boing (Italy) ** Boing (Spain) ** Cartoonito ** CNN Türk ** TNT Comedy ** TNT Film ** TNT Serie ** Warner TV France * Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific ** CNN Indonesia ** Oh!K ** World Heritage Channel ** Turner International India Private Limited *** WB Channel *** Cartoon Network (India) *** Pogo ** Turner Japan K.K. *** Cartoon Network (Japan) *** Boomerang *** TABI Channel *** Tabitele *** MONDO TV *** Mondo Mahjong TV * Central European Media Enterprises ** Bulgaria (bTV Media Group) *** TV channels **** bTV **** bTV Cinema **** bTV Comedy **** bTV Action **** bTV Lady **** RING *** Radio stations (bTV Radio Group) **** N-JOY **** Z-Rock **** bTV Radio **** Classic FM **** Jazz FM **** Melody Radio ** Czech TV channels *** TV Nova *** Nova Cinema *** Nova Sport 1 *** Nova Sport 2 *** Nova 2 *** Nova Action *** Nova Gold *** Nova International ** Romania & Republic of Moldova TV channels *** Pro TV *** Pro Cinema *** Pro TV Internațional *** Pro TV Chișinău *** Pro 2 *** Pro Gold *** MTV Romania *** Pro X ** Slovak TV channels *** Markíza *** TV Doma *** Dajto *** Markiza International Other assets * Turner Sports & Entertainment Digital Network ** Turner Entertainment Digital * Hulu (10%) * iStreamPlanet * LTS Garðbær Studios ** Wit Puppets ** Le Gué Enterprises BV * Studio T * Global Media Group ** WarnerMedia MediaLab Warner Bros. Entertainment * DC Entertainment **DC Comics **WildStorm Productions * Warner Bros. Consumer Products * Warner Bros. Theatre Ventures * Warner Bros. Pictures International * Warner Bros. Museum * Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank * Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden * Warner Bros. Studio Tours Warner Bros. Pictures Group * Warner Bros. Pictures ** Warner Bros. Pictures Domestic Distribution (North American exhibition) ** Warner Bros. Pictures International (international distribution and production; most active in Germany, Italy, Spain, the United Kingdom, the Republic of Ireland, Japan, South Korea, Argentina, Brazil and Mexico) * Warner Animation Group * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment * DC Films * New Line Cinema * Turner Entertainment Co. * WaterTower Music * Castle Rock Entertainment * The Wolper Organization * Flagship Entertainment (China) (49%) (joint venture withTVB (10%) and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * Movie Land Entertainment * Movie Land Animation Studios * HOOQ (streaming service on Sony Pictures Entertainment available in Singapore, the Philippines, India, Indonesia and Thailand) * Warner Bros. Studio Facilities ** Warner Bros. International Dubbing & Subtitling Warner Bros. Television Group * Blue Ribbon Content * Warner Bros. Television * Warner Horizon Television * Warner Bros. International Television Distribution * Warner Bros. International Television Production ** WBITVP UK *** Ricochet *** Twenty Twenty *** Wall to Wall *** Renegade Pictures *** Yalli Productions ** WBITVP Belgium ***Eyeworks Belgium Scripted ***BlazHoffski Belgium ***Savage Film (minority stake; Flanders-based film production company) ** WBITVP Netherlands *** Kaap Holland Film *** BlazHoffski Netherlands ** WBITVP Norway ** WBITVP Denmark ** WBITVP Sweden ** WBITVP Finland ** WBITVP Germany ***Cologne Film *Rocksteady Films (USA) ** WBITVP Switzerland ** WBITVP France ** WBITVP Spain ** WBITVP Portugal ** WBITVP Australia ** WBITVP New Zealand * Telepictures ** A Very Good Production ** Momlogic ** People's Court Raw ** TMZ ** DC All Access * Alloy Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation ** Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * BleedsEye Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group * Warner Home Video * Warner Bros. Digital Networks ** DC Universe ** Stage 13 ** Uninterrupted (joint venture with LeBron James) ** Ellen Digital Ventures (joint venture with Ellen DeGeneres) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment ** WB Games ** Avalanche Software ** Monolith Productions ** NetherRealm Studios ** Plexchat ** Portkey Games ** Rocksteady Studios ** TT Games *** TT Games Publishing *** TT Fusion *** Traveller's Tales *** TT Animation *** TT Odyssey *** Playdemic ** WB Games Boston ** WB Games Montréal ** WB Games San Francisco ** WB Games New York Former assets Sold or spun off * AOL - spun-off in 2009 and acquired by Verizon Communications in 2015, thus operated under Verizon's Verizon Media since 2017. * Atari, Inc. - sold to Jack Tramiel on July 1, 1984 for 50 dollars cash and 240 million in stock and notes. * ACC Select * Atlanta Braves * Atlanta Hawks * Atlanta Thrashers * College Television Network * Comedy Central (50% with Viacom) * E! - sold to Comcast's NBCUniversal. * IFC Films * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** United Artists * New York Cosmos * Panavision * Pittsburgh Pirates (48% with John W. Galbreath) * PlayON! Sports Network * Six Flags - acquired by Premier Parks in 1998. * The Smoking Gun * ThinkFilm * Time Inc. - spun-off in 2014 and has been acquired by Meredith Corporation in 2018. ** IPC Media ** Family Life - sold to Time Warner in 1999;New York Times 1999 Time Inc. Unit to Buy Family Life MagazineNY Daily News 1999 FAMILY LIFE MAGAZINE ADOPTED BY TIME INC. - " Family Life brings a circulation of 500,000, which Hartig said he hopes to push to the 1.1 million level of Disney competitor Family Fun" closed down in 2001 ** Time4 Media - formerly Times Mirror magazines group purchased from Tribune Company, sold to Bonnier Group & World Publications *** Transworld Magazine Corporation *** Popular Science *** Marine Group *** Time4Outdoors *** Mountain Sports Media ** Parenting Group - Time, Inc. magazine group, sold to Bonnier and World Publications * Time Life ** Time-Life Films - sold to Columbia Pictures Television in 1981; library currently owned by HBO. *** Talent Associates ** Time–Life Records * Time Warner Book Group * Time Warner Cable - spun-off in 2009 and has been acquired by Charter Communications in 2016. * Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment (Joint venture with American Express, now Viacom Media Networks) * Warner Music Group - spun-off in 2004 and acquired by Access Industries in 2011. * WPCH Dormant or shuttered These are WarnerMedia divisions which have been closed or folded into another part of the company. HBO * HBO Downtown Productions * HBO Independent Productions * HBO NYC Productions (formerly called HBO Showcase) — folded into HBO Films Turner Broadcasting System * Bamzu.com * Beme Inc. - merged into CNN Digital Studios in 2018 * China Entertainment Television - 36% stake held by Turner Broadcasting System; ceased broadcasting in 2016 * FilmStruck - shut down in 2018 * Super Deluxe * World Championship Wrestling (WCW) - video library, selected wrestler contracts and other intellectual property sold to World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc., now known as WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment), through its subsidiary W. Acquisition Company (which was subsequently renamed WCW Inc. following the sale) in 2001.https://www.sec.gov/Archives/edgar/data/1091907/000120677408000468/exhibit21-1.htm Warner Bros. * Associated Artists Productions - bought Popeye cartoons and pre-1950 WB library in 1956; the latter library would find its way back to Warner ownership in 1996 as part of the Turner merger (which also incorporated the Popeye cartoons) * Brut Productions - acquired by Turner Broadcasting System from Faberge Inc. in 1982; library currently owned by Turner Entertainment Co. * DramaFever - shut down in 2018 * Lorimar Film Entertainment ** Monogram Pictures/Allied Artists Pictures Corporation - sold to Lorimar in 1979 *** Interstate Television - founded in early 1950s as the TV arm of Allied Artists, became Allied Artists Television in 1960s and was folded into Lorimar with the rest of AAPC in 1979 * Lorimar Television ** Rankin/Bass Productions * Midway Games - shut down under bankruptcy in 2009 ** Atari Games ** Time Warner Interactive * National General Pictures - sold to Warner Bros. in 1973 * Nelson Entertainment - acquired by New Line Cinema in 1991; library currently owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Picturehouse - renamed from Fine Line Features in 2005, closed in 2008; reopened in 2013 as an independent studio * Seven Arts Productions * Shed Productions - folded into Wall to Wall * Turner Home Entertainment - folded into Warner Home Video * Turner Pictures * Turner Program Services * Warner Independent Pictures - closed in 2008 * Warner Premiere - closed in 2012 * The WB - 64% joint venture with Tribune Broadcasting, closed in 2006. See also * Lists of corporate assets References External links * Time Warner brands and supporting organizations - Archive * WarnerMedia brands and supporting organizations - 2018 WarnerMedia Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:Lists